cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Wally Gator
Wally Gator is one of three segments from The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series. The other segments that compose this trilogy are Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har and Touché Turtle and Dum Dum. The segment ran for 2 seasons for a total of 52 episodes. Starting in 1992, reruns of the series aired on Cartoon Network until 2000. In 2000, Wally Gator began airing on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang. Overview Wally Gator (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Ed Wynn) is an anthropomorphic Cajun alligator. He is most comfortable when he is at home in the city zoo, but sometimes wanders out into the real world. Mr. Twiddle (voiced by Don Messick) is the zookeeper who keeps a close watch on Wally because sometimes he escapes to check out what things are like outside the zoo. Cast *Daws Butler - Wally Gator *Don Messick - Mr. Twiddle *Mel Blanc - additional voices Episodes #Droopy Dragon #Gator-Napper #Swamp Fever #White Tie and Frails #Escape Artist #California or Bust #Frame and Fortune #Tantilizin' Turnips #Over the Fence is Out #Bear With Me #Outside Looking In #Bachelor Buttons #Which is Which Witch? #Pen-Striped Suit #Ship Shape Escape #Semi Seminole #Little Red Riding Gator #Ice Cube Boob #The Forest's Prime Evil #Snooper Snowzer #Unconscious Conscience #Gator-Baiter #False Alarm #Phantom Alligator #Puddle Hopper #Baby Chase #Gosh Zilla #Camera Shy Guy #Rebel Rabble #No More Mower #Knight Nut #Ape Scrape #Gator-Imitator #Safe at Home #Balloon Buffoon #Rassle Dazzle #Sea Sick Pals #Accidentally on Purpose #Whistle Stopper #Birthday Grievings #Medicine Avenue #Marshall Wally #One Round Trip #Gopher Broke #Gladiator Gator #Bubble Trouble #Ice Charades #Creature Feature #Squatter's Rights #The Big Drip #Gourmet Gator #Carpet Bragger Other Appearances Hanna-Barbera *Wally Gator appeared in Yogi's Ark Lark and its spin-off series Yogi's Gang. *Wally Gator was a part of the Yogi Yahooeys on Laff-A-Lympics (1977–1978). *In Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper, Wally Gator (alongside Magilla Gorilla and Yakky Doodle) was unable to help Yogi and his friends locate J. Wellington Jones. *Wally Gator made a cameo in one episode of Yogi's Treasure Hunt. *In Yogi's Great Escape, Yogi Bear encounters Wally Gator in the bayou where he was seen hiding out in an abandoned boat from zookeepers. *In Wake, Rattle, and Roll, Wally Gator (voiced by John Mariano) is partnered with Magilla Gorilla in the "Fender Bender 500" segment. *Wally Gator appeared as a teenager in Yo Yogi! voiced by Greg Burson. *Wally Gator appeared in The Powerpuff Girls episode, "Knock It Off", where he was giant-sized and nearly fell on top of New York City, but was saved by the first of Professor Dick Hardly's Powerpuff Girls Extreme from nearly injuring his toe. Non-Hanna-Barbera *In the Enfants Directeurs episode "A Crocodile Day" A cool 3D plastic doll-like version of Wally Gator is "liberated" from the confines of the city zoo by a group of concerned citizens. *In the A-Team episode "The Island" H. M. Murdock names a baby crocodile he found from a deserted World War II tank Wally Gator. *In the Animaniacs episode "Hercule Yakko", Yakko asks Slappy if she's seen anything strange and she said, "I saw Wally Gator slam dance with a Smurf. Is that strange enough for you?". *Wally Gator made a cameo appearance in the Team Umizoomi episode "The Aquarium Fix-It". *In the Aaahh!!! Real Monsters episode "Simon Strikes Back" Wally Gator was among the poached monsters on Simon the Monster hunter's truck. *In the Pinky and the Brain episode "Sea Mice" Wally Gator was briefly seen fishing. *Wally made a cameo appearance in Sealab 2021 episode, "Fusebox". *Wally can be drawn in the two drawing video games Drawn to Life and Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. *As with many classic Hanna-Barbera cartoons, Wally Gator was the subject of an episode of Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law, voiced by Maurice LaMarche, where he is characterized as a backwoods hick railing against the establishment. *In The Brady Bunch episode "Garage Sale" a Wally Gator plush doll is seen amongst the toys in the box. *In The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episode "Zoobotik" there is an alligator bearing a resemblance to Wally Gator also in the episode "Magnificent Sonic" Wally's name is seen amongst the list of criminals Sonic has to turn in. *Wally Gator also made a cameo appearance in a 2012 MetLife commercial entitled, "Everyone". *Francisco, a character in T.U.F.F. Puppy, wears a hat resembling Wally Gator's, and is an alligator as well. Home Release A DVD set release of the series was originally announced for 2006 from Warner Bros. for the H-B classics collection but was later canceled due to the poor condition of the masters. In 2006, a Warner spokesperson said of the DVDs: "They were pulled because significant remastering work needed to be researched. We are exploring adding them back to the schedule next year." There has been no news since. The First Episode is available on the DVD set "Saturday Morning Cartoons 1960's Vol. 2". Category:Shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:1960s shows Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Shows older than the network